


Period.

by JustSomeGirl92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Happy Ending, House Party, Lance is on the Swim Team, M/M, Period Sex, Smut, Trans!Keith, friends with benefitsAU, hook up buddies, universityAU, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: Keith agrees to hit up a house party with Lance but his period decides to ruin the night. Or does it?





	Period.

Parties were really not Keith’s thing. The only reason he was here at all was because it had been Lance who asked him. Now, Lance was definitely his thing. 

Keith liked to think he would have said no if he’d realised he was going to have hid period tonight but the truth was he couldn't have refused Lance when he pulled out the big eyed, hopeful look, hands buried in the pockets of his large hoodie. He had actually been surprised at the request. 

Lance didn’t dislike parties, he enjoyed being social but he prefered small gatherings as opposed to this big house party where there were tons of people neither of them knew. Lance tended to be very thoughtful and aware of other people; he wanted people to like him. It was hard to enjoy a house party this size without being blissfully unaware of how annoying you being or how obnoxious everyone else was acting. 

Since Lance had promised Keith he would pick him up and drive him home, so he wasn’t even drinking. There was no way anyone could enjoy a party like this without being buzzed. Not that Keith was drinking much either. The almost empty bottle in his hand  was still his first cider and he’d been there for an hour and a half.

Lance’s eagerness might have had something to do with introducing Keith to some guys from the swim team. Keith had been to Lance’s swim meets before and knew them in passing. He was confused as to why several of them seemed to appear out of nowhere when he and Lance stepped through the door, all yelling over the music, variations of  “hey Lance!” and “is this Keith?” 

Lance had just laughed sheepishly as he made the introductions, but he was beaming all the same and looking at Keith with a fond expression. Keith had taken the first opportunity to excuse himself to the bathroom and collect his thoughts.  

Why was Lance smiling at him like that? What had he told the swim team that made them smile at him like that too? Keith wasn’t exactly used to people being so happy to see him. Lance hadn’t told them…? No, he wouldn't do that. Maybe Keith was just extra sensitive due to his period. 

Keith tried to put it to the back of his mind as much as possible but after his conversation with the swim team captain finally ended, Keith felt too exhausted to continue. Everything ached and he couldn't stop thinking about the painful cramps that kept blossoming in his abdomen. Getting time in the bathroom here was a feat of its own and he couldn’t handle it anymore. Setting down his cider, Keith went to let Lance know he was leaving. 

The other boy wasn’t particularly hard to find, leaning easily against the kitchen counter and conversing with a long haired girl sitting up on the countertop with her legs dangling. Keith walked in to her flipping her hair and reaching out to place a light touch on Lance’s arm. Keith’s eyes darted between them, needing only a second to understand what was going on here. It seemed it was in Lance’s best interest if he called an uber out of here after all. At least Keith didn’t have to feel guilty. He ignored the weird flipping feeling in his stomach.

Not really wanting to interrupt or get closer than he had to, Keith would have just told Lance from where he stood but the house was too loud and his voice would get drowned out in everyone else’s conversations. So, Keith inched closer, trying to get within hearing range. Lance seemed to feel his presence and turned towards him with a smile of acknowledgment. Keith had just opened his mouth to speak but Lance easily slipped an arm around Keith’s shoulders, letting it rest there as he turned back to finish listening to the girl. 

Her eyes flickered to Keith questioningly before a light went off behind her eyes. Keith was suddenly very conscious of the weight around his shoulders. It wasn’t like the contact wasn’t comforting and nice, grounding in the rush of voices and bodies. But he could see the girl getting the wrong impression by the way Lance so easily accommodated Keith’s body coming up beside him and the way Keith had automatically accepted it. 

“Plaxum, this is Keith,” Lance made the introductions. His hand squeezed Keith’s shoulder briefly. “Keith, this is Plaxum. She’s like an Olympic level swimmer. How cool is that?!” Lance’s eyes lit up in excitement and Keith felt a tightening in his chest that he refused to acknowledge. He’d worn his binder too long, that was all. 

The way Plaxum had been looking at Lance made it obvious she felt the same about him. 

“Well, maybe not at that level yet,” the girl shook her head shyly. She turned a soft smile Keith's direction before slowly sliding off the counter. “It was nice to meet you. Lance mentioned you a couple times, said you come to all his swim meets. It’s nice to put a face to a name.”

Keith blinked, glancing at Lance who refused to meet his eyes. 

“I better go find my friends. They headed out to the patio a while ago,” she continued. 

“Yea. Cool. See ya,” Lance said easily, letting her get away like it was nothing. 

As soon as they were alone, or at least no one else was close enough to hear, Keith turned to him with a frown. 

“Why did you do that?”

Lance looked surprised before his expression changed to apologetic. “Oh, sorry!” Lance retracted his arm from around Keith’s shoulders quickly. He was usually good at reading Keith, knowing when touch was okay and when he should avoid it. Maybe he was just nervous tonight and it threw him off. 

“No, I mean you let her get away,” Keith said quickly, pointing in the direction Plaxum had left. “She was into you.”

“Huh? Plaxum?” Lance asked, blinking at him stupidly. He turned to look in the direction she had gone before turning back to Keith, still with the same blank expression. “You think so?”

“Yea, it was obvious!” Keith shook his head. He couldn't figure Lance out sometimes. He flirted with everyone when they didn’t show any interest but he didn’t seem to pick up on even the most obvious signs. “Go after her.”

“Oh, uh...nah, I don’t think so,” Lance shook his head, his face turning red. Something flashed in his eyes that Keith couldn't read or maybe he could but he didn’t understand it. 

“You should,” Keith insisted. “Don’t worry about me. I came to find you to tell you I’m heading out.”

“Oh. Okay, I’ll drive you home then,” Lance said easily. He moved his weight away from the counter, his arm coming up to Keith’s shoulders again. His other hand was already digging into his pocket for his keys. 

“No, I can catch an uber,” Keith insisted but the warmth of that arm was hard to resist. 

“I said I’d drive you home. Besides, I don’t mind heading out. It’s fine,” Lance shook his head, just as stubborn. 

“I have my period!” Keith hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had heard. No one was paying even the slightest attention to them. 

“Oh.” Lance blinked at him. “So, you need to stop at a pharmacy or something? That’s fine, I don’t mind! I’ll go in for you if you want. Just tell me what you need. Maybe a picture of the exact package? That’s what my sisters do. It helps me figure out what the hell I’m looking for because they all want a very specific brand and type and-”

“Lance, no,” Keith shook his head, hiding his face in his hand. “I’m telling you that because I’m letting you know that I am not having sex with you tonight. At all. So you should catch up with Plaxum. Don’t let the night be a total waste.”

“Oh.” Lance said again, still looking confused. That same strange expression flashed in his eyes. This time Keith couldn’t deny that he looked hurt. “No, it’s fine. I’m...I’m not really interested so um...yea I don't mind. I wasn’t….I didn’t think we were gonna….I mean I didn’t want to assume... and I figured you would be drinking tonight anyways? So obviously we couldn’t...um yea…” 

Keith didn’t even try to stop Lance’s rambling, just letting it die out on it’s own. Lance sighed before he smiled again. 

“Well, c’mon. Let’s get you home.”

His arm didn’t return to Keith’s shoulders. 

XXXX

Keith didn’t fail to notice that Lance was unusually quiet on the way home from the party. Truthfully he was a little worried. Lance didn’t look particularly upset and he wasn’t totally silent but Keith knew what to look for to notice that something was off. The hurt expression that had crossed Lance’s face twice tonight just wouldn't leave Keith's mind. His cramps were still going strong but even that was pushed to the back of his mind now. 

“Here you are! Home sweet home!” Lance announced when he pulled into the parking lot of Keith's apartment building. He sat back, fingers tapping at the wheel and looking out the windshield. 

“Lance?” Keith slowly removed his seat belt but didn’t reach for the door. “Is everything...okay?”

Lance looked surprised when he turned towards Keith, as though he didn’t expect Keith to pick any of that up. He looked a little sheepish as he nodded. “Yea, of course.”

“It’s just…” Kieth paused for such a long time that when he did find the words, it was awkward to say anything, making the pause even longer. 

Lance sighed heavily. “It’s nothing, really,” he insisted. “Don’t worry. It’s just...me. I guess I’m just like that. I do it to myself, really. You didn’t do anything.”

“Okay…” Keith said slowly. Now he really knew something was up but he was still lost. He sat back in the passenger seat of Lance’s car, looking at him expectantly. “So what’s up?”

Lance’s face betrayed his surprise that Keith was still there, that he sounded concerned. Keith frowned. 

“Don’t give me that  look, you ass,” he huffed. “I thought we were friends?” 

“Yea,” Lance laughed and Keith was relieved to see that smile again. Unfortunately it was gone when Lance sighed and slumped back. “It’s just that I get ahead of myself a lot I guess,” he admitted. “Having you throw me at someone else tonight just kind of...put me back in my place, I guess? It’s not your fault. I mean things were pretty clear between us. I was the one that went ahead and started thinking that I could….I don’t know...convince you to maybe like me.”

Keith was quiet for a long time. He could feel how nervous Lance was, feel those blue eyes on him as he stared down at his lap. 

“Keith?” Lance asked quietly, sounding worried. “Look, I’m sorry. I don’t want to make this weird. I really don’t. If you think we should...we should stop hooking up I totally get it. I just...hope this doesn’t affect us as friends? Cause I really like having you as a friend.”

Keith slowly turned to look at him, blinking owlishly. “Are you saying you like me? Like like me?” 

Lance nodded his head very slowly, searching Keith's face worriedly. “I um...I told the guys on the team that I was going to ask you out after we win the meet next saturday so they all better do their best. They were...pretty excited.” Lance looked extremely embarrassed by this admission. Keith admired that he managed to say it anyways. 

“So you’re saying you want to date me?” Keith clarified. “You want to go on dates with me?”

“Um...yes..” Lance said softly. “I...I’m sorry…”

Keith shook his head, sitting up quickly. “No! Don’t apologize! I’m just...surprised?” Keith cleared his throat. “I didn’t...I never realised you felt that way.”

Lance scratched the back of his neck. “Really? Cause I don’t think I was very subtle about it. I’m just glad I didn’t make you uncomfortable I guess.”

“Of course not,” Keith scoffed. He turned to Lance with a genuinely affectionate expression. “I would have said yes if you asked me out,” he told him honestly.

“Wait, really?’ Lance seemed thrown by that. “Um...Would you still say yes?”

Keith laughed. He couldn't help it. He cringed when the laughter caused a painful twinge in his lower abdomen. “Yes, Lance. Of course I would.”

“Oh.”

There was a long silence in which Keith sort of expected Lance to ask him out. Instead they just stared at each other until another cramp jolted Keith into moving. 

“Um, do you wanna come upstairs. Just to...cuddle?” Keith wanted to bury his face in his hands as soon as he asked that. How stupid did he sound? He just could really use some warm, comforting arms around him at the moment. 

Luckily, Lance's face seemed to light up at that and he nodded quickly, practically jumping out of the car. “Yes! Yea, of course! You know I never say no to cuddles.”

_ No,  _ Keith thought to himself as he got out the car slower and with more grace.  _ You never do _ .

Lance’s arm stayed around his shoulders all the way up to Keith's apartment. 

XXXX

“A warm shower would probably help,” Lance suggested in a soft voice. 

Keith nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Lance, sitting on the sofa with the cat already curled happily in his lap. 

“Yea, I’m gonna jump in. I feel….icky,” he admitted. 

“Want me to join you?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Keith scrunched up his face, ready to sneer at the suggestion. He didn’t want to admit it but maybe a part of him was kind of  just a little bit….horny? Maybe…

Okay, so his period was making him horny and cranky and achy and annoyed and Lance could at least help with one of those things. Still, the whole idea of having sex on his period had always seemed kind of gross to him. He just hated this time of the month, feeling icky and aching, definitely not sexy. 

“If you want to,” Keith replied, nonchalantly, glancing over his shoulder. 

Lance had clearly been waiting for a biting retort as well. His mouth dropped open at Keith’s acceptance, eyes wide. “Um...I was just kidding. You said earlier that you didn’t want to. It was just a joke.”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine,” Keith replied, easily, breazing into the bathroom. 

“Well, I didn’t say that,” Lance amended quickly. He was hurriedly trying to scoop the cat from his lap without waking her. “If you’re sure it’s okay. I don’t want you to think that I you know….After you already said…”

He was flushed and stammering, clearly embarrassed. Keith couldn't help laughing. Lance was always afraid of pushing Keith too much or overstepping boundaries that he shouldn't. It was admittedly kind of cute.

“If I didn’t want you to then I’d have said no,” Keith answered before closing the bathroom door. He wasn't sure if Lance was going to take his offer or not but just in case he stripped down quickly, wanting to get himself settled in the shower first. 

Lance seemed to have been thinking the same thing. It was several minutes later when Keith heard a knock. 

“Keith?” 

The bathroom door opened slowly and Keith peaked out around the curtain. “Come in,” he invited before pulling the curtain back across. 

He could hear Lance clumsily stripping down, almost falling over several times in his haste and swearing. Keith laughed to himself at the noises. 

Finally, he heard the curtain pull back slightly and Lance stepping in behind him. At first he didn’t say or do anything. Keith frowned, turning to look over his shoulder. “Lance?”

“Just admiring the view, buddy,” Lance grinned back. He took a step closer, closing the distance as his arms wrapped around Keith’s middle, one large hand stroking over his lower abdomen. 

“Can you not call me buddy when we’re naked in the shower together?” Keith huffed. Pretending to be annoyed. 

“Sorry. Friend? Comrad? Amigo? Pal?” Lance listed off. He placed a kiss to Keith’s shoulder and the side of his head. The dark haired boy melted back against him.

“No,” Keith deadpanned. 

“What? That’s what I call my teammates when we’re in the shower. We’re just two dudes chilling in the shower, my guy.”

“We’re not like your teammates in the locker room,” Keith huffed. “Your teammates don’t do this…” Reaching up, Keith cupped the back of Lance’s head, pulling him in for a kiss and pushing his ass back against him. He could feel Lance’s groan against his mouth. “...do they?” he finished when he pulled away. 

“Nope, not that I recall anyway,” Lance replied. His nose trailed slowly across Keith's shoulder before finding his neck. “Well, there was this one time…”

“Shut up,” Keith laughed, tilting his head to give Lance better access. He could feel the other boy’s grin before he bit down gently, making Keith gasp. His hand moved down, sliding between Keith's legs and rubbing gently. 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Lance murmured into his ear before kissing it. 

“Mmm,” Keith made a sound of confirmation. “Are you?”

“Of course.” Lance grinned, mouthing at his jaw. “What’s a little blood between bros?”

“Gross,” Keith scrunched up his nose. “Shut up.”

Somehow, Lance managed to catch his lips, laughing into the kiss while his finger sunk slowly into Keith. He made a soft sound, louder than a sigh but not quite a moan and Lance nibbled on his bottom lip. 

Keith had never done  this on his period before. He’d told Lance right away that it was something he was uncomfortable with and even though it didn’t bother Lance, he hadn’t pushed it. Now that it was happening and Lance was sliding two more fingers into him, Keith wondered why he was so bothered about it before. His eyes slid shut as he leaned back against Lance, feeling a strong arm move around his waist to keep him up right. 

They’d broken the kiss, Lance taking the first opportunity to nibble at Keith’s neck and shoulder. His fingers sped up, pushing hard into Keith and making the other boy squirm. Lance’s hand cupped Kieth between the legs, pushing the heel of his hand against his most sensitive area and offering just enough pressure for him to grind against to get that extra bit he needed. 

“Lance…” Keith murmured. The sex was slow and sweet, not totally abnormal for them, but there was definitely something else that Keith was reluctant to explore too closely. Instead he focused on Lance’s fingers curling inside him, hitting just the right spot to make him gasp, encouraging Keith to grind against his hand, his arms locked securely around Keith, keeping him up and his chest pressed flush against Keith’s back. 

“Love you, beautiful,” Lance’s voice muttered in Keith's ear. He trailed his nose back down Keith's neck, stopping to nip gently as Keith tilted his head to the side. 

It felt like a lot, more than what Keith thought the actions and words should have warranted but it didn’t matter because he was suddenly so lost in it all, so lost in Lance, that he couldn’t think of anything else. 

Keith came a moment after that realisation, gasping Lance’s name and pushing his hips back against him. Lance groaned low, rumbling from his chest. Keith could feel his jaw tighten before he was gently kissing Keith’s shoulder, removing his hands. One hand stayed to rub wide circles against Keith's abdomen as he whispered to him. 

“You good?”

“Yea…” Keith breathed out. He closed his eyes, basking in it for a moment. He could both hear and feel Lance chuckle. Keith smiled to himself before stepping away and turning to face him. 

“You ready to- Oh…” Lance cut himself off when Keith dropped to his knees, the warm water still running over him. “You uh…. You don’t have to….Oh shit!” Lance swore as Keith’s mouth enveloped him, swallowing him down almost to the base on his first go. Keith didn’t look up, not wanting the water to run into his eyes, but he knew that Lance’s eyelids were fluttering and he was biting his lip like he always did when Keith went down on him like this. 

With the image of Lance’s flushed face in his mind, it didn’t take much for Keith to get into it. He reached up to cup his balls in the palm of his hand, stroking with one thumb and was rewarded by a low groan. Lance was leaning forward, one forearm braced against the wall of the shower. Keith felt fingers gently stroking through his hair and could just make out Lance sighing his name over the sound of the water. 

A gentle tug on Keith's hair warned him that Lance was about to cum. He was ready for it, swallowing down as best he could. He still coughed a little, wiping his mouth as he accepted Lance’s hand to help him up. 

“You good?” Lance asked softly, brushing Keith's wet hair back from his face with a soft smile. Keith nodded, momentarily forgetting what he was about to say as he looked into Lance’s eyes. It hit him then that these gentle blue eyes and that sweet smile were for him. Lance was his now. Not in the friend way or the fooling around way but in the way that Lance belonged to him and he belonged to Lance. 

“Good,” Lance said  before he was gathering Keith into his arms and kissing him. “You feeling better?”

Keith nodded again. He did feel better, at least he wasn’t dealing with cramps at the moment. Lance nodded, looking pleased and kissed him again. 

“I’ll get out and let you get dressed before the water gets cold,” Lance murmured. He kissed Keith's forehead and winked before quickly exiting the shower. After some shifting around which was probably Lance drying off and dressing, the bathroom door opened and closed. 

Keith shut his eyes, enjoying a moment of peace in the warmth before shutting the water off and following Lance out of the bathroom. First he took some painkillers, washing them down with water from the sink. 

Lance was there when he emerged from the bathroom, waiting for him with a smile and a hot water bottle. 

“Hey,” he smiled. “How do you feel?” 

“Fine,” Keith replied, taking the offering. “Same as when you asked me five minutes ago.” He couldn't help adding that part just to tease. 

Lance rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath in Spanish. Keith grinned and kissed him, turning the expression on Lance’s face into a smile. 

“C’mon,” he murmured, hands resting gently on Keith’s hips. He kissed him again, soft and sweet. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Keith was definitely on board with that idea. His mind was starting to join his body in it’s exhaustion and he liked the idea of cuddling up with Lance. He took the other boy’s hand, leading him down the short hallway to his bedroom. Lance kissed him before crawling in first, closer to the wall and letting Keith have his prefered spot. 

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Keith asked, just to be sure, as he climbed into bed. 

“You know I never mind cuddling,” Lance teased, wiggling his eyebrows. He tugged the blankets over them both, shifting to let Keith fit his back up against Lance’s chest.

“No, the whole...blood thing,” Keith felt his face heat up but busied himself with situating the hot water bottle against his lower stomach. 

“Course not,” Lance replied. He waited until Keith looked comfortable before slinging an arm over the other boy and curling around him. He kissed Keith's temple and then his shoulder before nuzzling against his thick dark hair. 

Lance’s lack of hesitation made Keith feel less weird about the whole thing. He was grateful for it. In fact, Lance had been great about everything. 

Keith found the other boy’s hand and laced their fingers, giving a gentle squeeze. He could feel Lance’s smile in his hair and was rewarded with a soft sigh. Lance squeezed him close for a brief moment before relaxing again. 

“Good night, babe,” Lance murmured quietly. 

“Good night, Lancey Lance” Keith answered teasingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to come bug me on [tumblr](http://just-some-girl-92.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
